Episode 20
"Hell Girl vs. Hell Boy" is the 20th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot The episode starts as Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabe, the star of a fraud magic show, supposedly lifts a bus using telekinetic powers. As the news reporters and crowds that watch give applause, someone overhead says that it is all fake. Gilles de L'Enfer, a TV show psychic, is introduced as the one who says that. Watanabe gets angry, but his producer finds this as an opportunity to get higher ratings. She gets Watanabe to challenge L'Enfer to a duel, which L'Enfer wins by giving Watanabe a torturous illusion. After the show, the producer approaches L'Enfer, who dubs himself as Hell Boy. L'Enfer then confesses to his desire to have a showdown against the famous urban legend, Hell Girl. The producer eagerly agrees, yet again finding this as another opportunity to get more ratings. They hatch a plan to get the Hell Girl to come. They planned to use Watanabe as bait, telling him he wasn't fired and asked him to come to the studio that night when in reality they were only going to make him angry enough at L'Enfer to contact the Hell Girl. Watanabe agrees to come. Meanwhile, in the studio after calling Watanabe, the producer and L'Enfer wonder how the Hell Girl will come, the producer suggesting things like the train, or by car. At that moment, Hajime comes in, pretending to interview L'Enfer. As it turns out, L'Enfer's parents thought he was a demon child due to his psychic powers, so they killed him. In turn, he came back from hell and then sent his parents to hell. He describes hell as a horrible experience. Then Hajime gets right to the real reason he went there-- to ask L'Enfer to tell Ai Enma to stop. Naturally, nothing comes of this; we just pretty much get brief storytelling of Hell Boy's life. That night, Watanabe was sitting in his trailer, and his anger at L'Enfer increases because one of the staff had just stuffed a very hot piece of potato in his mouth. At that moment, he finds a laptop on his table, on the Hell Correspondence website. Midnight comes, and he enters L'Enfer's name. Then Ai Enma appears, saying her usual lines. Watanabe expresses how pretty and cute Ai is, and she gives him the straw doll. Just as he takes it, the trailer's walls were lifted, and the studio looked like some ancient, gothic kind of grand staircase. Watanabe starts complaining, then L'Enfer shoots yet another boiling hot potato in his mouth, shutting him up. L'Enfer then challenges Ai, which she accepts, whipping out two straw dolls and dropping them to the floor, which turns into Ichimokuren and Hone Onna. It is revealed then that the three creatures of hell are not visible to anyone except Watanabe and L'Enfer. Hone Onna and Ren use their powers to cause a frenzy and get the entire crew to leave in terror. However, L'Enfer got them chained to some human-shaped boards he had ready. He then proceeds to Ai, giving her an illusion too. We see flashes of memories from Ai, which include falling sakura blossoms, hinting at her past on episode 25. Then L'Enfer uses his telekinetic powers to throw Ai about the room, hitting her on the walls. Her assistants watch helplessly, Wanyuudo being a straw doll and Ren and Hone Onna being restrained. Watanabe also watches helplessly, feeling pity for the cute little 13-year-old girl. L'Enfer then chains Ai to her very own board. She remains straight-faced, though the ends of her skirt are ripped. L'Enfer mockingly tells her that he can't send her to hell like that, so he waves his cape over Ai, and her seifuku is changed to a red dress. L'Enfer then sets her on fire and flips away to watch. Ren, Hone Onna, and Watanabe are at this point looking at Ai in hopeless misery. We see Ai's face through the flames, and it remains blank and deep in thought. When the flames subside, Ai steps off, the chains cut, the Lolita outfit changed back to her uniform, and completely unharmed. Everyone else's faces are wide-eyed and numbed. She releases a very much shocked Ren and Hone Onna and says she went through all that torture without the object is because there was something on her mind. She says she could only hurt L'Enfer when Watanabe pulls the string. L'Enfer, obviously affected by this lack of vengeance, asks Ai if she would walk away from him like that. Watanabe, regaining confidence, says she was not, and pulls the string. L'Enfer is then taken by a giant hand that smashes through the windows. He is then attacked by small, demonic creatures who rip his clothes and scratches his skin. He recognizes the faces of these little demons and turns out; they are the people whom he sent to hell, including his parents. Ai then stands over him in her kimono and says her lines like usual. He then wakes up on the ferryboat to hell, the little demons still tearing him apart. Hell Boy proclaims that he will win the next round. We then see Ai in her eternal sunset world, wiping her flute. Her grandma then calls her, informing her of another request. As Ai stands up, she accidentally drops her flute, as she sees a young boy about her age standing by the tree next to the hut. He then fades away, meaning he was just a distant memory of Ai, still shocked that any memories would ever come back to her. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1